USS Stargazer (NCC-2893)
:"Aby przynieść światło do ciemności." * Motto statku U.S.S. Stargazer, NCC-2893 to statek Zjednoczonej Federacji Planet stanowiący część Starfleet, klasy Constellation używany w 23 i 24 wieku. "Zużyty, okręt niedostatecznie mocny, który był zawsze na krawędzi rozlecenia się na kawałki." * Opis statku Kapitan Jean-Luc Picard. 2369 SD 46125.3. (TNG: Relics) Opis Dane techniczne Napęd: brak danych Obrona: brak danych Broń: brak danych Komunikacja: brak danych Załoga * Kapitan Jean-Luc Picard - dowódca * Komandor Porucznik Jack Crusher - zajmowane stanowisko: nieznane * Vigo - oficer d/s uzbrojenia Historia :Podczas misji U.S.S. Stargazer, NCC-2893, na mostku statku zginął Kapitan, a pierwszy oficer został raniony. W tej sytuacji Komandor Porucznik Jean-Luc Picard objął dowództwo nad statkiem i jego działania doprowadziły do uratowania statku. W wyniku jego działań Dowództwo Starfleet awansowało Picard i został mianowany dowódcą statku. (TNG: Tapestry, Relics, Bloodlines) 2347 - 2350-te. W czasie wojny Federacja-Cardassiańska Unia, U.S.S. Stargazer został wysłany do sektora 21503 z propozycją zawarcia rozejmu pomiędzy Federacją, a Cardassiańską Unią. Po przybyciu na miejsce, jako gest dobrej woli, Stargazer opuścił osłony. Cardassianie wykorzystując okazję otworzyli ogień w statek, uszkadzając uzbrojenie i silniki impulsowe. Mimo to U.S.S. Stargazer zdołał uciec. (TNG: The Wounded) 2353. Podczas misji zwiadowczej Picard uratował życie jednego członka zespołu kosztem drugiego. Był nim Komandor Porucznik Jack Crusher, który zginął na służbie. Ciało oficera zostało dostarczone przez Picard do wdowy Bevely Crusher do Bazy kosmicznej 32 w sektorze Maxia. (TNG: Encounter at Farpoint, Part I, Coming of Age, The Bonding, Tapestry, Violations) 2354. U.S.S. Stargazer odwiedził planetę Chalna. (TNG: Allegiance) 2356 SD 33217.3. U.S.S. Stargazer, NCC-2893 leciał do systemu Maxia Zeta z misją przeprowadzenia standardowej misji pomiarowej systemu z warp 3.4. W między czasie Główny inżynier statku zakończył konserwacje impuls reaktora nr 2 cały dzień przed planowanym terminem. Po dotarciu do systemu Kapitan rozkazał wlecenie do systemu z pełną prędkością impulsową. Początkowe skany wykryły dwanaście planet, które nie nadawały się do zamieszkania. Natomiast trzecia i czwarta planet znajdowały się w strefie zamieszkalnej i dlatego mogą być kandydatami do terraformowania. Zespoły naukowe przygotowywały się do wykonania pełnych pomiarów i sensor skanów. Kiedy statek zbliżył się do planety Maxia Zeta IV sensory statku wykryły niezidentyfikowany statek kosmiczny w pobliżu jednego z księżyców planety. Kurs statku sugerował, że ten statek mógł wystartować z tego księżyca, chociaż skany nie wykryły żadnego kompleksu startowego ani innych instalacji wsparcia (pomocniczych). Jak się później okazał statek ten należał do Ferengi. Kapitan rozkazał nawiązanie połączenia z nieznanym statkiem, ale bez żadnej odpowiedzi. Niezidentyfikowany statek kosmiczny wykorzystał element zaskoczenia i ciężko uszkodził U.S.S. Stargazer. Po wielokrotnych nieskutecznych próbach ostrzeżenia tego statku, Kapitan nie miał wyboru i podjął działania obronne. * Bitwa pod Maxia Kapitan zastosował genialny manewr, które będzie znany jako Picard manewr. Wynikiem tego statek Ferengi został zniszczony, ale uszkodzenia statku U.S.S. Stargazer były na tyle poważne, że załoga został zmuszona do opuszczenia statku. (TNG: The Battle) 2356 SD 33274.81-33389.92 (data szacunkowa). Załoga U.S.S. Stargazer przebywała przez kilka tygodni w kapsułach ratunkowych i promach, zanim została uratowana. (TNG: The Battle, The Measure Of A Man) 2356 SD 33274.81-33389.92 (data szacunkowa) (po). Kapitan Picard stanął przed sądem, który miał na celu rozpatrzeć czy był odpowiedzialny za utratę statku. Po zakończeniu rozprawy został oczyszczony z zarzutów. (TNG: The Battle, The Measure Of A Man) Przez następne 9 lat uważano, że U.S.S. Stargazer został zniszczony. (TNG: The Battle) 2364 SD 41723.9. Zgodnie z rozkazami Dowództwa Starfleet U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D został wysłany do systemu Xendi Sabu na rozmowy z Ferengi. DaiMon Bok po spotkaniu z Kapitanem Picard przekazała dawno utracony statek U.S.S. Stargazer, który odnaleźli dryfujący w przestrzeni i dokonali na nim częściowych napraw. Jak się później okazał ten "dar" nie był bezinteresowny, lecz miał posłużyć DaiMon Bok jako narzędzie zemsty za śmierć syna, który dowodził okrętem Ferengi zniszczonym przez Stargazer w systemie Maxia Zeta. Bok sfałszował dziennik pokładowy U.S.S. Stargazer, umieszczając w nim informację obarczającą Picarda o incydent w systemie Maxia Zeta. Ponadto Bok za pomocą nielegalnego urządzenia do kontroli myśli chciał zmusić Picarda do uwierzenia, że nadal dowodzi U.S.S. Stargazer, na pokładzie którego toczy bitwę w Maxia Zeta. W zamyśle Boka, Picard przekonany o tym, kontrolując Stargazer miał ostrzelać U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D. Załodze U.S.S. Enterprise udało się jednak odkryć prawdę i po przekazaniu jej załodze okrętu DaiMona został aresztowany. Udało się również dotrzeć do mającego halucynacje Kapitana Picard, przebywającego na pokładzie U.S.S. Stargazer. Po tym incydencie U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D odholował U.S.S. Stargazer do Xendi baza kosmiczna 9. (TNG: The Battle) Dodatki brak danych Ogólne informacje *Podany, w ostatnim wpisie do Dziennika Pokładowego U.S.S. Stargazer, Czas Gwiezdny 40217.3 jest najprawdopodobniej błędem twórców odcinka TNG: The Battle, w którym pod taką datą ten wpis został pokazany. Błąd ten polega na tym, że powiedziano iż U.S.S. Stargazer stoczył bitwę w systemie Maxia Zeta dziewięć lat przed czasem akcji TNG: The Battle, czyli w 2355 roku, natomiast podany w Dzienniku Pokładowym Czas Gwiezdny wskazuje na 2363 rok. *Według tabliczki dedykacyjnej, okręt został zbudowany w Bedford Falls. *Motto umieszczone na tabliczce dedykacyjnej okrętu brzmi: "To bring light into the darkness" (By wnosić światło w ciemności). *Początkowo twórcy odcinka TNG: The Battle chcieli by "Stargazer" był okrętem klasy Constitution i ta klasa okrętu została zapisana w scenariuszu odcinka, a kwestia została wypowiedziana przez LeVara Burtona grającego LaForge. Później jednak zdecydowano się zaprojektować zupełnie nową klasę okrętu i uznano, że to właśnie ma być Stargazer. LeVar Burton zdążył już jednak nagrać swoją kwestię, w której pada nazwa "Constitution" jako nazwa klasy, do której należy U.S.S. Stargazer. Żeby uniknąć błędu i jednocześnie nie robić ponownego nagrania, twórcy serialu postanowili wymyślić nazwę zbliżoną w wymowie i długości do słowa "constitution". W ten sposób powstała klasa Constellation, która została wmontowana w nagranie. *Załoga U.S.S. Stargazer była bohaterami wielu książek autorstwa Michaela Jan Friedmana. *U.S.S. Stargazer pojawia się również w grze Star Trek: Legacy. *Pomalowany na żółto model okrętu klasy Constellation o Numerze Rejestru Floty NCC-7100 znajdował się w pokoju gotowości kapitana Picarda (tzw. Ready Room) na U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D. *W 1994 roku firma Galoob wypuściła model U.S.S. Stargazer. Niestety kolorystykę modelu wzięto z pokazywanego w serialu modelu, który znajdował się w biurze Picarda. Linki zewnętrzne brak danych de:USS Stargazer en:USS Stargazer es:USS Stargazer fr:USS Stargazer (NCC-2893) ja:USSスターゲイザー ru:USS Старгейзер Kategoria: Gwiezdna Flota Stargazer, U.S.S. Kategoria:Klasa Constellation